The Titans Among Us
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Not much time has passed since the Female Titan was defeated. As Eren Jaeger struggles to find his place in a world where the people he's fighting for hate him, he must also fight the Titans as one of them. Then, as he prepares to face humanity, a new titan appears and causes chaos until the arrival of another titan, The Mechanical Titan. Except this Titan is on his side. OC/Mikasa


**Hello fellow fans of Attack on Titan**

**Me: If your not a fan, what the hell are you doing reading this!?**

**Nate (Co-Author): ?robably because they're bored or looking for something to do**

**Anyways I decided to co-write this story with my friend, the co-author of this account**

**So there will be a lot of stuff in here that I want to add**

**I'm going to try my best to make this interweave with the episodes when they release every friday.**

**Now, shall we begin**

* * *

_Centuries ago, humanity faced a new threat, greater than each other, the Titans. No one knew where they came from, nor why they were here, only that they had killed thousands. After years of death and battle, humanity created the three walls, Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina._

_Then, one day Wall Maria fell to the might of the Colossal Titan. Appearing from nowhere, it obliterated the wall's defenses and destroyed the main gate. Humanity acted immediately and evacuated everyone, then as they began to close the gateway to the district in which the Titans had invaded, the Armored Titan appeared._

_It destroyed the gate and disappeared the same as the Colossal Titan. The entirety of Wall Maria was lost as well as the a third of humanity and the entire land around Wall Rose. Poverty and riots began within the second wall as the surplus of food and money dwindled._

_Suddenly, one day the Colossal Titan reappeared and attacked the Trost district. Titans poured into the district and killed hundreds until the recruits of the 104th Trainees Squad took action. They evacuated the district and fought off the titans, though losing many of them in the process._

_Then, the most mysterious event happened. A Titan was discovered amongst it's horde, but it was an abberant, an anomaly. It began to kill it's fellow brothers and sisters, slaughtering entire groups of them. Only after it fell did they realize, it was one of them._

_It was Eren Jaeger._

_Months passed and Eren was to be executed until Commander Dot Pixis intervened and chose for Eren to be the carrier for a large boulder that would be used to seal the gate to the Trost district. The plan worked and Eren was inducted into the Survey Corps._

_They later attempted to traverse the lands inbetween Wall Rose and Wall Maria in order to find Eren's childhood home where his father kept a secret within the basement of the house. Unfortunately, the voyage failed with the appearence of another self aware Titan, the Female Titan._

_Losing much of their force, the Wings of Freedom returned back to human territory where they plotted to capture the Female Titan. They eventually were forced to ask a friend from their days in the 104th trainee squad for assistance._

_Their friend, Annie was to help them get Eren out of the walls so he wouldn't be court-martialled, but she saw through their scheme. It was revealed earlier amongst the most trusted that she was the Female Titan. An epic battle ensued that cost the lives of hundreds within the inner most wall, Wall Sina._

_In the end, the Female Titan was killed, but Annie was placed in a comatose state within a hardened material where she wouldn't be able to make contact with the humans. _

* * *

Eren POV

"Eren, slow down!" Mikasa yelled at him, "You'll run out of gas."

We were currently in the forest around the Survey Corps HQ, training in a race with everyone else who had gone a seperate way.

"Come on Mikasa, don't you want to win." I yelled back.

"We won't win if we run out of gas." she replied and I shrugged.

I slowed down and she caught up to me. We started moving through the forest at the same pace, side by side.

"Eren, what do you think is going to happen to Commander Smith?" Mikasa asked him and he bowed his head in thought.

"I don't know, I hope they'll let him go." he truthfully said and they saw a light ahead, "We're back at headquarters."

We exited the forest, leaves flying behind us as we burst through the brush.

"Eren." Captain Levi said he came over to us, "Your here earlier than before."

"So I'm improving?" I asked, excited.

"Yes, but you need to be faster." he said, keeping his stoic face on.

I sighed in disappointment as he left, walking back inside as Mikasa patted me on the back in reassurement.

Suddenly, several other figures burst through the brush and landed next to us.

"I was first!" Jean yelled.

"No, I was!" Armin argued.

I coughed and they looked at me with their eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"I was first!" I stated and they sighed in defeat.

"Come on, let's go get dinner." Sasha excitedly said, jumping up and down in joy.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Jean stated and we walked inside.

Soon we were sitting at the tables in the mess hall, enjoying the dinner we had made. Sasha had already eaten half of her dinner by the time we had finished a fourth of our bread. Soon we were finished, sighing in satisfaction.

"Hey, Eren," Jean said to me, "how're you holding up?"

"What?" I asked.

"I mean what happened after Annie-," he stopped himself and sadness hung in the air after we remembered what she had done.

"I'm fine Jean, I'm fine." I said, trying to change the atmosphere.

"Guys!" Armin yelled as he ran into the mess hall, "There's someone coming!"

"What?" we all asked.

"I went out after I finished to get some fresh air and I saw a man on a horse coming towards us!"

We all got up and ran out to see the man Armin was talking about.

He was in a large coat with a hood up, riding a black horse. The horse reared up, hooves in the air as it neighed.

"Who are you?!" Mikasa yelled as she pulled out her blades from the Maneuvering Gear she had grabbed.

"Put your weapons down." we heard and saw Levi walk over to us, "He's a friend."

"He he he ha ha ha," the man chuckled, "Levi, I haven't seen you in years."

"It's good to see you to Nero." Levi said, a small smirk that was barely visible at the corner of his mouth.

The man jumped off the horse and pulled off his hood to reveal a hispanic man with black hair and golden eyes. He had a 6 o'clock shadow and mishchievous grin on his face.

"This is Nero Nichols, a widely respected Survey Corps prodigy." Levi introduced.

"Wait, I've heard of you." Armin said, "Your the guy who took down 28 Titans during the fall of Wall Maria. All by yourself too." We all stared at him in shock, even Mikasa. She probably realized that she would stand a snowballs chance in Hell against him.

"Yeah, that was a fun day." Nero said, stroking his chin and staring off into the sky.

"Did I mention that he's batshit insane?" Levi said, his smirk getting bigger.

"Hey, I resent that!" Nero yelled in mock anger.

"Why're you here?" Mikasa asked.

"I've been transferred over to the Wings of Freedom." he said and looked at Levi, "I heard about what happened to your other teammates."

Levi kept his stoic appearence, but I could feel some waves of sadness coming from him.

"They fought bravely and died heroes." he stated and walked back into the HQ.

"He always was one to keep his emotions in check." Nero stated with a sad smile.

"So Nero, where are you from?" Jean asked.

"Wall Maria." he said, "I joined the military a couple months before the Colossal Titan destroyed the gate."

"Whoa." we all said.

"Do you have family?" I asked.

He shook his head and spoke, sadly, "No, they were killed by titans when the wall fell."

"I'm sorry." I said and he cracked a smile.

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't kill them." he said and we walked into the HQ.

"Well where do I sleep?" he asked as we walked down towards the rooms.

"I guess you can have the extra room." I said.

"Thanks." he said and walked down the hall to the extra rooms that were empty.

"Alright guys, let's get some sleep." I said and we walked into our seperate rooms.

* * *

The Next Day

"Eren," I heard and woke up, staring at Mikasa who was hovering over me, "Eren, get up, Levi wants us."

"Ahhh," I moaned and got out of bed, putting on my uniform and cloak.

We walked down the halls and into the mess hall where everyone was already sitting at the tables, Levi sitting at the his table, alone.

"You finally woke up." Nero said as he sipped some coffee from a mug.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

"Yes, well we've been called back to Wall Sina." Levi explained, "They're wanting more facts on the Female Titan and of what we'll be doing with Eren."

"When do we leave?" Sasha asked.

"Now." Levi answered and got up.

We followed him and got on the horses out in the stables. We rode from the Survey Corps HQ and into town, then from there into Wall Sina. Soon we were trotting down the streets of the inner wall, looking around as we made our way to the capital building.

People were walking around, heads lowered in sadness. Buildings were still destroyed and the street was ruined since the ground was peppered with the footprints of titans.

"Halt." we heard and saw several Military Police pointing rifles at us, "What're you doing here?"

"We were called to give a report on the status of the Female Titan and of Eren Jaeger," Levi stated and they nodded.

"Better hurry, they don't like being kept waiting," one of them said and we rode on.

We stopped in front of a large building, squads of Military Police patroling the area around it. I scowled when I saw most of them just lazing about, playing cards or just sleeping.

"Welcome to the Military Police HQ," Connie muttered.

"I thought they were suppose to serve the king, not themselves." Jean said as he saw my glare at them, "Now I'm glad I didn't join them."

"They're all just a bunch of self concerned jacka$$es to me. That's why I joined the Survey Corps." Nero said while glaring at a few officers.

"Yes, you can berate them later, we have to meet with Commander Erwin." Levi stated as we continued to walk.

Suddenly, a man in a Military Police uniform stood in our way. His arms were crossed and his eyes were squinted under his glasses. He had raven black hair and his eyes were a light blue. He wore a stern look on his face and it was then that I noticed something familiar about him.

"Um, hello." Nero said.

"Why hello Captain Nero and Captain Levi." he said, "It's good to meet you again."

"Again?" Levi asked.

His mouth turned from the blank line it was into a curved smirk.

"Yes, don't you remember an old friend?" he asked and Nero's eyes widened.

"Austin!" he yelled and the man laughed.

"Yes old friend, it's wonderful to see you. I heard about your little achievement during the fall of Wall Maria." he stated and slung an arm around his neck, "So I assume you are the infamous Titan Changer, Eren Jaeger?"

"Yes." I answered and he frowned.

"I thought you'd be taller." he said.

"Hey!" I snapped and everyone snickered.

"Guys, this is my friend, Austin." Nero introduced, "He's one of the smartest people in the Military Police."

"So you joined the Military Police after all." Levi said.

"Yeah, I find it more peaceful to fight crime than Titans." he said with a smug grin.

"But fighting Titans is so much more fun." Nero whined but it soon turned into a predatory grin that made shivers go up everyone's spine. "After all, Titans are unpredictable and that's what makes it so exciting." Levi hit him on the head to shut him up. Austin just ignored it.

"So your one of those lazy fools who play cards all day?" Jean asked.

Austin looked offended and scoffed, "You hurt me with your cruel, cruel words." Then he started laughing and said, "No, I'm nothing like those bafoons, I actually work for my pay and not deal with criminals for it."

"So your one of the few who'd actually work." I said and he nodded.

"I suppose your here for the meeting." he asked and we all nodded, "Well only Levi is needed, all of you are free to do what ever you wish except leave the building, we may need your opinions later on."

We all nodded and Levi walked into the building.

"So who wants a tour?" Austin asked and we all looked at him quizzically, "What, can't a man have some fun in his life?"

We shrugged and started following him around as he led us through the building.

"Alright kiddies, I'm Austin Naver," he introduced, "The most brilliant military strategist and mind in the three walls."

"Someone's gotten an ego." Nero said in a song-song voice. Austin just ignored it but I could see slight signs of irritation.

"This is the armory, where we keep the blades, guns, and 3D Maneuvering Gear." he explained as we came into a large room full of weapons.

"Wow!" we all said in awe. Nero whistled.

We continued walking and I looked at everyone else. Jean and Connie were looking around at what might've been what they'd use if they joined the Military Police. Sasha was looking around desperately, hoping to find the kitchen. Armin was looking straight ahead, waiting for where Austin would take us to next. Nero was talking to Austin, catching up on recent events.

Then I saw Mikasa. She had her usual stoic face on, but instead of looking around she was staring at Austin. I could tell she was hiding her suspicion, especially after years of living with her.

"Excuse me." she said and Austin turned around, "Why did you join the Military Police?"

We all stood there, staring at him as we waited for his answer.

He sighed and said, "I joined because my father was a part of them, he fought to strike fear into the hearts of those who prey on the fearful where ever they were and I aspire to do the same."

"And have you accomplished that goal?"

"Yes," he said with a smirk and opened his uniform's jacket to show the straps for his Maneuvering Gear, but instead of the usual two straps going over his shoulders and the one to hold them in place, there were two going in an x formation across his chest.

On the two straps were two holsters with flintlocks in them along with two others on his sides.

"Four flintlocks." Connie said, "Isn't that overkill?"

"Not for me." he said with a smile, "You use weapons to kill titans, I use weapons to kill criminals."

"So where is your father now?" Mikasa asked again and he tensed up.

"Mikasa," I silently said to her, but she ignored me.

"Dead."

We all looked at him, shocked at his answer.

"He was killed by Titans while defending the wall and my mother was murdered by thugs trying to rob our home," he explained, "They would've killed me, but I found my father's old gun collection."

He pointed at the flintlocks on his chest and said, "I used these to kill the first two, then I used the last two to kill the last one."

His face was now back to it's stern expression. No emotion was on his face as he stared at us, but then it was gone.

"Let's go check on Levi, shall we." he said and we all followed him to the meeting room.

We were walking down a hall when I saw several men playing cards in a room.

"Um, Austin?" I asked and he turned to look at me, "What're your men doing right now?"

"They should be patroling the district, why?" he answered.

"Then why're they playing cards?" Connie asked and Austin walked over to the slightly opened door.

His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth as he kicked the door open.

"AH," the players yelled as their commanding officer entered the room.

"EL BASTARDO!" he yelled and they cowered, "I ordered you to patrol the north district!"

"What is there to patrol, there are no Titans." one of them said, but regretted it when he grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"You wear the uniform of a Military Police, people dedicated to keeping humans from killing humans." he stated, "Yet you sit here like imbeciles trading the money that people have earned through hard work." "Quanto tempo devo ricordare di fare la tua lavaro," he yelled at them in a language we couldn't understand and they looked like they couldn't either.

"Why should we listen to you," one of them arrogantly said, but I could see him shaking in fear.

"YOU DARE," Austin bellowed and he tried to stand up to him.

"We're four people, your just one man," he said and the other three back away.

"You stand alone," he stated.

"I can still beat you," he yelled and charged him.

Austin sidestepped and punched him in the side of the head when he passed by him. He got back up while holding his head in pain, but charged again. This time Austin moved his arm and moved his fist away, then grabbed his shoulder before head butting him.

He stumbled back and Austin went on the offensive. He punched him on the left side of his face, then on the left before slamming his fists onto his shoulders. He stumbled back and Austin kicked him in the stomach which caused him to bend over in pain. Austin, then slammed his fists onto his back which made him fall forward onto his knee which he thrusted up into his face.

The man fell onto the ground, face bleeding from a broken nose and several bruises.

"You get him to the infirmary," he said to one of the other men. "The rest of you, GET TO WORK," he barked and they rushed out of the room, disappearing behind the corner at the end of the hall.

"What kind of language were you using," Jean asked.

"It's a rare language called Italian from a nation that was known as Italy," he said, "I learned it a long time ago, helps me vent my anger without letting people know what I'm saying."

"What did you say," I asked.

"You bastards, how many times do I have to remind you to do your job," he answered me and we all nodded.

"I didn't think you were that good already. Italian is a very hard language to learn." Nero said, looking very impressed.

"Well how's your Latin coming along?" Austin said, while the rest of us looked very confused.

"Denique ingressus est, quamvis sint occaecat cupidatat non paucis tamen tantum nota. Although I've got my Italian down to a science." Nero said. Austin looked impressed and said he would help him later. We all just stayed out of it because we had no idea what the two were talking about.

"So nothing much has happened in my abscense." we heard as we opened the door to the room.

We entered to see Levi sitting at a table across from Erwin.

"Eren," he said as he saw me.

"Commander," we all said and saluted.

"I hear nothing has happened besides Mr. Nichols' transfer into the Wings of Freedom," he said and Nero nodded with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, Mr. Naver." he said as he saw Austin, "It's good to see you again."

"Yes, Commander Erwin, it is" he said and nodded at him.

"Sir," a soldier yelled as he burst through the door, "There are civilians outside."

"And?" Austin asked.

"They demand Eren Jaeger, they want his head," he stated and everyone looked at me.

"Humanity fears what it can't control." Austin stated, "They will not have his blood."

He walked out of the room and we ran out to a balcony to see him approach the crowd.

"Give us the Titan," they yelled and he pulled out one of his guns, then fired it into the air.

They immediately quieted down and suspense hung in the air.

"You dare march here and demand the blood of your savior!" he yelled.

"He caused the deaths of hundreds!" a man yelled.

"He stopped the massacre of thousands!" he stated and they stopped arguing.

"That is beside the point!" a woman yelled.

"It is the poin- BOOM," he was cut off by a streak of red lightning striking behind the crowd.

Everyone stared in shock as a Titan rose from the smoke.

It was like a normal titan, but it was as tall as my titan form. It's teeth were as sharp as our blades and it's eyes had a look of insanity in them. It roared and everyone screamed as they ran. I looked down to see Austin look up at me.

"TAKE IT DOWN!" he yelled as he pulled out his flintlocks and fired.

The shots flew and pierced it's eyes making it yell in pain and stumble back, blinded.

"Eren." I heard and saw Levi, "Kill it, but keep collateral damage to a minimum."

"Yes sir." I said.

I bit my hand as I jumped off the balcony and transformed into my Titan form.

* * *

Austin POV

"YOU!" I yelled to one of the Military Police, "Get everyone to safety!"

"But all of our weapons, supplies, money." he argued as the titan stumbled around.

"Get everyone to safety or I'll charge you with insubordination and make sure your court-martialed!" I threatened and he ran off.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red as a scarlet bolt of lightning struck the ground nearby. As the smoke cleared, a large figure emerged. It had glowing, emerald green eyes and pointed ears with a mop of brown hair.

"Eren Jaeger." I gasped as it charged forward and punched the new Titan in the face while it's attention was on Nero, who was swinging around it with his 3DMG and laughing like a maniac, and sending the other Titan stumbling over a building. It almost flattened ten people, but Eren grabbed it's arm and swung it over, sending him flying into an empty area.

"I told him to keep the collateral dammage low, Nero heard the order too and is leading it towards an empty area and by attacking it at the same time." I heard as Levi landed next to me, "We'll keep it at bay, but we could use that genius brain of yours for a plan to capture whoever's inside it."

"Understood." I stated and ran inside, grabbing a set of 3D Maneuvering Gear before running back outside and making my way to the rooftops.

I landed next to a bunch of the Survey Corps. members, all of them turning to me when I made my entrance.

"Do you have a plan?" Levi asked and I looked around.

"There," I said and pointed to a large tower, "Trap it's head in the tower, then we can cut out whoever's inside."

"Got it." he said and began shouting orders. Nero heard and nodded an affirmative and started pissing it off again while Eren was sucker punching it towards the tower but he appeared to not have understood the order and was bent on killing it.

"You." he said and looked at the raven haired girl from before, "Go tell your boyfriend to trap the titan in the tower."

She was about to jump off the building when I heard her mumble, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah right, sweetheart. You clung to him almost all day." Nero said as he swung down next to me, his coat flapping around as he did so.

She launched off and I flew after Levi with Nero right behind me, finding myself next to him on the tower.

"Why're we on the tower," I asked.

"Because when it gets stuck here, I'll jump on it and cut out our attacker while you make a plan b in case he gets loose."

"Ah," I said as I understood his plan.

"Here it comes." he said as he gestured to the girl talking to Eren.

Eren nodded and gave a roar as he punched the Titan in the face, sending it into our tower. It slammed into it and we balanced ourselves as Eren charged over and grabbed the Titan's head, then slammed it into the tower. Now the Titan was stuck, the tower pinning it's upper neck.

"My turn." Levi said and jumped down.

As Levi began to jump down, I looked at the Titan's head in time to see it turn. I saw a glint in it's eyes and realized what it was going to do.

"LEVI!" I yelled and he looked at me, "IT'S A TRAP!"

Nero came to the same conclusion as me and swung down and grabbed Levi out of the air and flew back up. Suddenly, the Titan pulled it's body out, it's head staying in the tower. Blood gushed out of the stump that was it's neck. That's when I saw it's regenerative property, weaving skin and creating a new head.

"Son of a b****." I muttered, "That's to fast of a regeneration."

It grabbed it's old head before it could disintegrate, then threw it at Eren. It struck him in the head, causing him to stumble back and land on a building.

"You idiot!" Levi yelled, "I told you to keep the collateral damage to a minimum!"

"Austin." I heard and saw Nero on the opposite building, "GET OFF!"

"Wha-," I said and looked over to see the Titan punch at me.

I quickly jumped off as it's fist obliterated the tower. I shot the grappling hooks at a building and flew onto it. It turned to me and punched at me again. I flew up, shooting the grappling hooks at another building, but then it grabbed me with it's other hand.

"ARGH!" I yelled as it squeezed me, crushing me.

"RAH!" a loud roar resounded and watched as Eren punched it in the face, dropping me as it flew.

A blur of black caught me and I looked up to see the girl who had asked me questions from before. She landed us on a building nearby, dropping me onto the ground.

"Yeah, didn't have to set me on my feet." I grumbled while I got up.

"Mikasa," Levi said as he landed next to us, "Have Eren take it back to the non-populated area."

"Mikasa, so that's your name." I said and she nodded, then flew off.

"Austin," Levi said, "Do you have another plan?"

"With our limited resources, no," I stated, but started to think, "Do you still have some of those grappling hook cannons?"

He nodded and I asked again, "How long will it take to get them here?"

"We still have some from our attempt to capture the Female Titan." he said, "We can get them set up in under ten minutes."

"Okay, set them up over there." I said and pointed to a set of buildings, "The buildings are elevated enough for precise hits."

He nodded and flew off while I looked back at the battle. Mikasa had just finished talking to Eren and he grabbed the Titan, then threw him over to one of those churchs for the wall worshipers. Then I heard a scream and looked over to see people near the buildings.

"Why're they there, the district should be evacuated." I thought and looked back at HQ to see my own men carting out their belongings.

Rage overtook my system and I was about to fly over there to shoot them when I heard the scream again. I looked back to see a little girl get grabbed by the Titan, the mentioned opened its mouth to consume her and I acted immediately. I took out my last flintlock and fired it at its right eye.

It roared in pain and stumbled back, then I flew over and cut its fingers. The girl fell, but I caught her and flew her away as Eren grappled with it.

"Run to the wall." I ordered and she nodded, then ran away.

Suddenly, there was a crash and I watched as the Titan punched Eren, hard. He stumbled back and crashed into a building as the Titan's hand healed. With both hands, it grabbed Eren's head and began to bash it against the ground. Blood sprayed as his head was bashed into the ground, repeatidly.

"HEY!" I yelled and it turned around to look at me.

I let out a war cry and charged it. It punched at me, but I shot my grappling hooks at its shoulder which propelled me over its fist. I pulled back the hooks and stabbed my blades into it arms, then ran up with them trailing behind with a gush of blood following close after.

It roared in pain and anger before grabbing me with its other arm. I tried to break free, but my arms were above his hand, not allowing me to cut up its hand from the inside. I instead rotated my blades, pointing them downwards and stabbed them into it's thumb.

It roared in pain again and bit down on my swords. I pulled my hands back, but I was to slow as its teeth bit my right hand clean off. I screamed in pain and it was about to eat the rest of me when I heard the familiar sound of grappling hooks whizzing by.

A streak of grey flew into the titan's arm and Mikasa sliced its fingers. I fell down and crashed onto the ground, blood gushing from my stump of an arm.

"Captain." she said and checked my arm, "What do I do?"

"Find Levi." I ordered.

"Not necessary." I heard and saw Levi fly down, "Find a medic!"

"No." I said and gave possibly my final order, "Kick his a$$."

They nodded and flew off, leaving me to bleed to death, but I had other plans.

"Like hell I'll let myself die like this." I muttered and got up, stumbling from the blood loss.

I stumbled through the streets that were steaming from the titan blood. I fell into a wall and stood there for a moment before hugging the wall as I walked through the street. I managed to get back onto my feet and stumble some more until I fell to my knees.

"Over here jacka$$!" I heard Nero yell, followed by laughter.

"Not like this." I said and pulled out my blade, looking at my reflection in it, "I'd rather die by my own blade than by a Titan's stupid teeth."

I heard a roar, but ignored it and prepared myself. With that, I stabbed myself through the heart and felt searing pain course through my systems. Then it was gone and I saw red, then there was a blinding light.

* * *

Mikasa POV

"EREN!" I yelled as the new titan punched him in the face.

He stumbled back, but ducked under the next punch and grabbed the Titan's arm before pushing it back. It fell into the trap and we watched as Hanji's men shot the grappling hooks. They stuck to the Titan, trapping it in a web of cables.

"YES!" Hanji shouted in excitement and exhiliration, "WE CAUGHT A LIVE ONE!"

"Captain." I said as I landed next to her.

"Mikasa, I could kiss you." she said and flew over to the Titan's shoulder, "Now let us have a look insid-"

She was cut off as the Titan suddenly jerked, ripping the cables from it, but also tearing off large chunks of it's flesh. Then I watched as it regenerated faster than any Titan, even faster than Eren when his hand had been burned after punching a Titan.

It gave a roar of rage and prepared to charge when a red bolt of lightning struck. We watched in shock, a third Titan had entered the playing field. The smoke cleared and light reflected off of a silver surface. We all gasped as we saw it, it looked exactly like the titan that had demolished the gate of Wall Maria.

The Armored Titan was back, but it looked different. The tanish armor was now like polished hard steel, gleaming silver in the sunlight and it covered more of its body. It's eyes glowed a crimson red and it's hair was a mat of raven black. It was a bit taller, but I couldn't really tell from my distance.

It raised it's hand and blocked the sunlight from it's eyes as if it were blinded, then it saw us staring. It suddenly charged, heading straight for us. We got out of the way and Eren intercepted it. They grappled, one fist in a hand and a hand holding a fist.

They struggled until the Armored Titan unlocked himself from Eren, then tackled him into a building. He punched him in the face, over and over again. That's when I noticed it, when ever he punched Eren, the armor plating on his arm shifted to cover his fist.

"The armor plating." Armin said, "It's shifting like a machine."

"Incredible." Hanji gasped as we watched the Titans clash.

Eren grabbed its left fist before it could punch him, but it punched his arm and finished his punch to Eren's face. Then it grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him across the street, making him land in the building at the end of the street. He charged forward and thrusted his fist, the armor plating shifting into place around it.

The armor plated fist made contact with Eren's arm as he tried to stop it. There was a sickening ripping sound as the fist tore off Eren's right arm. Eren roared in pain, but the Titan punched him in the face. He roared again, but this time in anger and punched the Armored Titan in the face.

With the armor on its face, it did little damage and only caused it to stumble back, but this was enough. Eren got up and tackled it, but the Titan slammed its fists onto Eren's back, then brought its knee up into his face. I gasped as I recognized that fighting style.

"It can't be." I murmured, but then remembered where it had come from, "Not far from where we left him."

"HEY!" I heard and saw Jean looking at the wall.

I looked over and gasped. The Titan from before was attempting to climb the wall by climbing up the gate.

"Stop it." Levi ordered and we flew over to it, leaving Eren to deal with the new Armored Titan.

"Jean, Connie," Armin shouted to them, "Distract it, Mikasa, cut its fingers off."

I nodded and climbed up the wall while Jean and Connie pestered it by cutting it's back and legs.

I ran over to the edge that overlooked the Titan and stared down at it. It was then that it noticed the shadow that I cast over its face. It looked up at me, fear evident on its face. I jumped down and sliced off it's right hand's fingers as it tried to pull them away from the ledge.

I was about to slice off its left hand's fingers when they let go and grabbed me. I cried out in pain as I felt the fingers squeeze me. I heard a roar of anger and saw Eren look at me, but then I saw the Armored Titan get into a familiar stance.

"IT'S GOING TO CHARGE THE GATE," I shouted before it began its charge, heading straight to the gate to demolish it.

The Titan turned around to see the Armored Titan charging at the gate and stepped out of the way.

"No," I whispered as it neared, but then it raised its fist and crushed the Titan's head against the wall.

A giant crater was now punched into the wall along with a splot of blood from the Titan. It fell back onto the wall and let go of me, but the Armored Titan caught me.

"It has to be," I murmured as I looked at it, "Austin."

Suddenly, the Titan's body jerked as its head regenerated. It roared in anger and jumped at Austin, baring its mouth to bite him. He raised his arm and let the Titan bite down on it, but his armor shifted into place and his teeth cracked on the metal surface.

It roared in agony and Austin punched it in the face with his armored fist. It stumbled back and Austin set me onto a building, then charged at the Titan. I could see each punch in slow motion, every time he swung it slowed down in my vision and I watched the armor shift into place before it struck the other Titan.

"Well, I'll be d***ed. He turned into a Titan too," Nero said as he landed on the adjacent rooftop with everyone else.

Then, Austin grabbed the other Titan by the throat and slammed its head into the wall. He moved his head so their face was only several feet apart, the armor on his lower jaw shifted and he opened his mouth. Steam spewed out as well as a stream of fire that burned the Titan's face.

It screamed in agony and Austin let him go. The body dropped to the ground and began to disintegrate. I spotted a shadow moving below and flew down to catch who ever was down there, but then Eren charged over and attacked Austin.

"EREN," I yelled and he looked at me as he grappled with one of the captains of the Military Police, "THAT'S AUSTIN!"

He let go and Austin stood back, but suddenly he fell onto his knees and then onto his face. The back of his neck slowly disintegrated and he appeared from the flesh. He fell off of the disintegrating body and I ran over to him. He got up and stumbled for a bit, but then fell onto his knees again except this time I caught him.

"MIKASA," I heard and saw everyone fly down to me.

"Now we have to deal with freakin politics. D*** YOU AUSTIN! D*** YOU TO HELL," Nero yelled to the sky while grabbing his hair.

I laid Austin down on the ground. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing okay.

"He's unconscious." I said and they nodded.

"Not yet," I heard and saw him weakly look up at us, "Nero, shut up and get me to the infirmary."

"Come on, we'll," Jean said and he slung his arm around his neck.

Suddenly, there was a loud breath and we saw Eren kneel down to us. He laid down the palm of his hand and me and Jean carried Austin onto it. He walked across the city, carrying us with him until we came to the MP's HQ. He let us down and we were met by squads of Military Police.

"Put your hands up," they shouted when they saw us, "Hand Captain Naver back to us!"

"Corporal," a voice shouted and we saw Austin lift his head, "Shut up and let us pass."

"Sir, the Titan-," the corporal said and Austin snarled.

"Let. Us. Pass." he ordered and the crowd parted.

We helped Austin limp into the HQ and helped him lay down onto a bed in the infirmary.

"Is he hurt?" Armin asked after they ran in.

"No," the nurse that had been checking in on him answered, "Something healed him like a Titan's regenerative property."

"Regenerate," I murmured and grabbed his right arm, then held it up.

His right hand was there, as if it hadn't been bitten off.

"It's regenerated," Connie gasped.

"Like mine," Eren said as he stood next to me.

"Wait, that means the captain's a-," Nero cut her off.

"Do not say it. I don't want to deal with politics and I bet no one else does either," Nero said in a dark voice, his eyes being shadowed by his hair.

"He's a Titan Changer, he's the Mechanical Titan," I said.

* * *

**Done**

**So how'd you like this**

**Hope you did**

**For all you Percy Jackson chaos story fans, I got some of those stories**

**Also, Fairy Tail, Artemis Fowl, Storm Hawks, Borderlands, etc.**

**So Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
